sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
Resolve'' (覚悟 ''Kakugo) is the seventh episode of season 1 of Knights of Sidonia. Plot After discovering Shizuka was one of the casualties during the battle, Nagate recounts the events and occur during the fight. Nine squads of frames (36 pilots) are deployed to destroy G488 with Kunato Squad tasked to destroy the tail of the massive Gauna using explosives. Norio, Shizuka, En and Nagate plant their explosives around the tail of the Gauna and prepare to detonate on Norio's orders. However, Norio activates a private channel with Nagate and deliberately orders him to detonate the explosives too soon. This causes the Gauna aware of their plans and the other explosives are shaken loose due to the imbalanced explosion. Garde pilot number 059 and 219 caugh in explosion. All frames then ordered to temporarily fall back and regroup but Nagate loses confidence and is struck by the tail. The remaining pilots do manage to destroy most of the Gauna and left one who escaped, but seven pilots are KIA during the battle, En Honoka survives but is critical injured. Shock with the truth has been happened, Nagate apologize. Meanwhile, in the Garde Hangar, Tsugumori situation is terrible. To know the truth that happened, Nagate investigation by viewing video recordings traces of previous battles. At that time, Nagate unconscious and Shizuka did not follow the order to retreat and choose to save Nagate, but the consequence Shizuka herself is attacked and swallowed by Gauna. Now, Nagate know that Norio is the cause of the failure of the operation to cut the tail. Nagate then go into the hangar and met with Norio, Nagate angry with Norio for his actions, but in front of the Garde number 702 belongs to Shizuka, Norio said that the cause of Shizuka died is Nagate. In Captain Quarter, Ochiai gave a report on the submission of some people who want to dismisse Nagate as a pilot. They found Nagate had acted recklessly because piloting the Legendary unit, Tsugumori, but Kobayashi ignored. Nagate become a hikikomori and locked himself in his room for days. Yuhata, Izana and Lala tried to console him, but the Nagate himself didn't response at all. Because of the previous events, Nagate became the most hated person in Sidonia, and the sympathizers of anti-war group became stronger. Currently 15 cadet is promoted as the official Garde pilot, Ichirō Seii joined the Sidonia Garde Pilot Force and Yuhata Midorikawa appointed as New Executive Officer. Nagate still would not come out from his room. By force, Lala broke the door and entered, she was surprised that the room was filled with dust. Lala also said Nagate must be strong to face this challenge because right now he is a Garde pilot. Lala suggests Nagate to take a walk in city along with Izana. Back to Captain Quarter, Kobayashi was photosynthesizeDebatable, because the one who can perform photosynthesis are the generation after Fourth Gauna Defense War. But, if the current Kobayashi is using a clone body and her brain transplanted, it's possible. while receiving a call from Ochiai. He said that the anti-war group wanted to leave Sidonia. They found Gauna attack humans who have Kabizashi. Kobayashi denied about that rumors, but allow anyone who want to leave Sidonia can leave. After that, Kobayashi called Professor Yure to prepare some "ritual". Nagate and Izana arrived at the shopping district. Izana gonna left Nagate for a while to buy food. Nagate remembered this place, this is where he and Shizuka celebrating the Gravity Festival and eat together. Izana buy food and shopkeeper misunderstand that Izana is a woman. During that time, two of Sidonian see Nagate and blamed him for the failed of previous operation and stoned him. Izana then invited Nagate to move to place more quiet. While, Yuhata, as new Executive Officer, read some articles about Gauna who fled to gas planet N-68203L. Captain Kobayashi ordered to use the Anti-Planetary Missile to destroy the planet along with Gauna in there. Yuhata carry out her duties properly. Ichirō Seii look at Yuhata and he had a flashback a few days ago, when he asked Yuhata to be the next Executive Officer on the orders of Captain Kobayashi. He said that Yuhata has the ability to be the best Commander there ever was, but Yuhata turned it down because she wanted to become a Garde pilot, just like her brother and avenge him as pilot. Ichirō Seii said to Yuhata not to give up on that dream but she can avenge his brother as Commander not as pilot and Yuhata finally agreed. Back to Command and Center Room, where operations are monitoring the destruction of the planet. The planet was destroyed successfully but Gauna 489, 490, & 491 appear from the planet's remains. Yuhata realize that the ability of Gauna is very frightening, they can escape the devastating attacks that can destroy a planet. Captain Kobayashi ordered to send Assault Team. In some place in Sidonia, Nagate finally willing to eat and Izana relieved to see that. When they decide to come back, Nagate ordered to sortie in operation. Izana angry because Nagate always got the sortie order. However, Nagate does not mind it, he could become a Garde pilot again and improve his performance. Sortie order given to three Garde Squad, Nakazono Squad (011, 139, 219, & 312), Samari Squad (005,007,026, & 174), and Kunato Squad (701, 704, 705, & 706). Nagate came too late and he was shocked by Tsugumori repaired like new, and also Nagate realize that Yuhata has become New Executive Officer. Norio open a private channel with Nagate, saying he should never blamed him of Shizuka's death, and Nagate said he only fought against Gauna. When more detailed images of the Gauna are shown, it is revealed, to everyone's shock, that the Gauna have taken the form of Gardes with the unit number 702, formerly the callsign of Shizuka Hoshijiro. Quotes Trivia and Reverence